Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: The meaning behind the meaningless words. Kinda Philosophical. Dedicated to William Douglas G. For being the best older brother a sister could ever want.


"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The real meaning behind the words.

I don't own Harry Potter, that is owned by Aunt J.K

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

To start off:

nit·wit

noun informal

a silly or foolish person (often as a general term of abuse).

So Dumbledore is saying that we are all silly people. Probably because the Great Hall is filled with students, and students don't know everything.

But that seems rather cruel of Dumbledore, doesn't it? Would Dumbledore walk up to you and call you stupid? If you were Tom Riddle, maybe, but you are talking to a bunch of teens and preteens here, not a dozen dark overlords.

But of course, this is Dumbledore, nicknamed "Old Dumbles", "Gandaf", and a whole lot more suggesting whenever or not he's lost it or not.

How do we know he just didn't pull out a dictionary off of his shelf, turned to a random page, and thought, "I like that word. I'll use it in my grand opening speech tonight!" (He probably did)

But in the parentheses, it says it's often used as a general term of abuse. So he might be saying to the professor that has Voldemort on the back of his head "Hey, your foolish and stupid to change sides!"

The next word!

Blubber

noun

1.

the fat of sea mammals, especially whales and seals.

synonyms: fat, fatty tissue; More informal derogatory excessive human fat.

adjective: blubber

2.

(of a person's lips) swollen or protruding.

So now he is calling us fat. What the heck, Dumbles?

This one I have no objection to. I mean, come on! You have magical endless supply of delicious food, like roast chickens; Yorkshire pudding (YUM!); boiled potatoes; Bacon; and tons and tons of food like that!

Plus, the books describe Fred and George as "Rather stock build" so they might have consumed there fair share of the several Feasts at Hogwarts.

Fanfictioners and J.K always describe Ron as always hungry, stuffing his face with food, and basically a bottomless hole of food (Which I think is a little mean).

So yes, a few students may have put on the weight a bit at the end of the school year, but that doesn't mean you have to go out of your way and call us fat, Albus!

But, in the case of using blubber in the icy cold waters of the Atlantic, blubber will help seals and whales keep warm. So he might be saying that here, you have a layer of blubber (metaphorely speaking) too keep you warm from the dangers of the icy cold reality of the world outside the castle walls, protecting you from Dark wizards and such. I guess that's nicer than calling us fat!

Next one!

Oddment

noun

a remnant or part of something, typically left over from a larger piece or set.

"a quilt made from oddments of silk"

synonyms: scraps, remnants, odds and ends, bits, pieces, bits and pieces, leftovers, fragments, snippets, ends, shreds, tail ends

"oddments of fabric"

Sooooo... This makes more sense than everything else so far.

Different types of people- Scottish, English, Irish, Wales all thrown into a school that sorts you into yet another category- Gryffendor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and slytherin, and then the local bullies in each house get you on your blood type: Pureblood, half blood and muggle born, or even worse, mudbloo* (sorry, I refuse to spell out the whole world.)

But in the end, we are all students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, united as one in the end.

Next word!

Tweak

verb

1. twist or pull (something) sharply.

"he tweaked the boy's ear"

synonyms: pull, jerk, tug, twist, twitch, pinch, squeeze

"she tweaked his nose"

2. informal

improve (a mechanism or system) by making fine adjustments to it.

"engineers tweak the car's operating systems during the race"

synonyms: adjust, modify, alter, change, adapt; refine

"the product can be tweaked to suit your needs"

3.

USinformal

become or cause to become agitated or excited, typically from taking amphetamines or another stimulant.

"I just about went crazy yesterday—I was totally tweaking out"

noun

noun: tweak; plural noun: tweaks

1. a sharp twist or pull.

synonyms: pull, jerk, tug, twist, pinch, twitch, squeeze

"he gave her hair a tweak"

2. informal

a fine adjustment to a mechanism or system.

synonyms: adjustment, modification, alteration, change; refinement

"a few minor tweaks were required"

So he might be saying that this school year will have a twist in it: there is a three headed dog in the third floor corridor. I can believe that, so no reason to linger on it.

Or he could be saying that he's gone a bit crazy this year; so I let a mass murder dark overlord into the school by hanging out on the back of a professors head. I can really truly believe that.

Or saying he made a 'Fine adjustment' to this school year by letting Harry Potter into the school; therefore setting off a chain of events that will end up with Harry saving the school from said professor/Dark overlord.

In conclusion to my slightly boring philosophy, Dumbledore has basically said all of the following:

are foolish fat people that are a part of a big plot twist.

dark wizards. But don't worry kids, you are protected here in this big mix of a school, but there is a big exciting thing at the end of the year!

3. Professor Quirrel, you are foolish to change sides, these kids are under my protection, no matter what house they are in, so don't even try to steal the stone at the end of the year.

Crazy right? Tell me your thoughts on this! Review or PM me!


End file.
